


【兰暦】忧郁的绳结

by Swhite



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite
Summary: 兜风//强制//黑化崩坏//严重ooc就是把睡夢中的人透醒了接著透來透去的惡趣味/提前警告真的很簧很無語/受不了真的真的別看
Relationships: 兰暦
Kudos: 62





	【兰暦】忧郁的绳结

00

如若需要折断你才能攫取，我会尝试。

01

兰加在意识到内心凹陷的无底洞确切存在时，就深刻明白到，滑板是他的束缚。

是绑定他与对方相遇相知相识的契机，也是捆绑他再也无法自由自在享受自我的绳索，是逼使他想起那张笑脸的提示，也是他收获能量及安慰的源泉。

他和暦的纽结是滑板。  
但这条连系他们的枢纽却突然断了。

首先是悄无声息地疏远，继而断绝连结、就像从不认识、绝情，甚至让人感觉冷酷、就像，他从未在暦的身上获得过任何怜悯之爱。

对于暦单方面的分道扬镳，兰加至今仍然不解，到底是因为爱抱梦，抑或日益悬殊的竞争心态，他通通一无头绪。

即使想再多，事实就是事实。  
事实是暦遗弃了自己。

兰加趴在桌上，额发隐去他的表情，讨厌和喜欢就是一线之差，假装若无其事，也不是很困难。

可是装作喜欢我的样子接近我又离去可不行啊。  
这不是无所谓的吧。  
暦讨厌我的话，这可不行。

绝对不允许。

如果他们的绳结没有了，那就重新繁一个。  
他当时的确是这么想的。

02

‘’喜屋武，不舒服？‘’  
‘’老师，暦他在发烧啦！‘’  
‘’诶，那要去保健室吗？‘’  
‘’嗯......‘’  
‘’那...驰河，你陪他去吧。‘’  
‘’老师！我自己可以的...‘’

兰加托着腮斜眼看那人脸颊和额头上不自然的绯红，太阳穴像被尖锐的利器探钻，头痛的令人烦厌，他径自起身将人拉出课室，丝毫不理会那人的反抗。

‘’放、放手。‘’  
‘’只是去保健室而已。‘’

拉开门后，只有静谧，他把人扔进去，又将门带上，暦揉揉被抓痛的手腕，看着脚尖不回话，耳边是兰加翻找药柜的声音。良久，那只白得发光的手掌闯入眼底，掌心躺着两片白色药丸。

‘’退烧药。‘’  
‘’......‘’

暦拿过药丸，故作镇静地接过水瓶，咕噜一下就把药给吃了，毫不设防。

‘’在这里睡一会儿吧。‘’  
‘’那你先回去。‘’  
‘’等你睡着，我就走。‘’

他掀开被子躺好，尽量忽略身后炽热的视线，合上双眼后，药效来的特别快，昏昏沉沉间，很快陷入深眠。

兰加听见那轻快的呼吸变得绵长，便起身走到床边，红发男孩侧身背对他安睡，脆弱背脊全无防备地曝露在猎人的獠牙之下；他将手压在旁边，发出吱哑一声，床架剩载两个人的体重，有些摇晃。

暦的身体被他摆正，露出安静乖巧的睡颜，他扯下那标志性的发带，恰恰遮挡住半边眼眸，男孩睡得很稳，他的凝视可以毫无顾忌地描摹鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结，和那以下的片片肌肤。

好友是如此放松，甚至等到碍事的衣服全被扒开，他仍然像纯洁的睡公主一样安睡，指腹轻轻触摸那滑腻的肌肤和嘴唇，让他隐晦的消极心情放缓，指尖戳开唇缝，夹起他软热的小舌搅动，兰加伏在他肩上，一动不动地看着暦被自己玩弄。

热烈的愉悦感迅速膨涨，这个人再也无法躲避、无视自己，舌头乖巧地承受挟弄，晶莹的口涎从嘴角渗流，他抽出手指，凑近去看那绯红的脸，像在确认他的公主被吻前是否会打破魔咒而醒。

‘’暦。‘’

睫毛微小地抖了抖，他呼气吹动那扇纤长的睫尖，让它颤得更剧烈，潜意识里对他的叫唤给予反应，这无疑让兰加感到快乐，兰加抿嘴凑到他耳边细语，湿润的亲吻印在耳廓，让暦再度瑟缩。

‘‘好可爱...’‘

他压着枕头，歪头含着暦的双唇，流出嘴角的涎水被他舔干净，被逗玩过的舌头在吮吸中变得更热，暦的脸庞因缺氧而潮红，他搅着对方的舌根，将人吻得发出细碎的呜咽声。

离开日夜窃想的嘴唇后，沿着颈项、厮磨锁骨，细细啜吻他无垢的身躯，在整片胸膛和腹部留下湿润的红痕。

指腹粗糙，在嫩滑的肌肉上揉出薄汗，他轻声发出舒服的呻吟，胸口和小腹透着浅粉，脸上不自然的血色蔓延到脖颈，太可爱了，床上衣衫不整、被逼裸露自己的人儿昏睡不醒，根本不会料到自己的挚友是如何爱抚他的。

暦微张着嘴呼气。狼狈的小狗，以为自己在做恶梦吧，乳尖被唇舌吸吮得红肿，浑身无一处不被蹂躏透红，经受这么过分的对待后，也无法在人造梦乡中醒来。

双手无意识抓紧被单，却无法选择推开覆在他身上的人，兰加扯下他的薄裤，捏着软趴趴的性器套弄，干燥的大腿内侧被不断沁出的清液打湿，铃口被粗重磨擦，紧闭的眼角无法自控地流下生理性泪水，不但无法唤起兰加的愧疚心，还让汹涌的欲望更为放肆，他屈起暦的一条腿，将那裤子彻底拽下，扔到一旁。

长年运动的双腿，纤长有形，他握着小巧的脚踝，将脚跟放在肩上，修长的手指在臀缝探索，臀肉沾满暦的体液，滑溜溜的，找到肉穴后，兰加又无情地捅进两根手指，从未被侵犯过的甬道干涩紧绷，那张小脸痛苦地拧着眉毛，他重新舔吻暦红润的小嘴，试探地轻轻抽插，亲昵的吻渐起作用，紧致的小穴放松下来后，指奸的动作愈发轻松，抠挖出咕啾咕啾的羞人水声。

小狗弓着腰接受，他可爱而可怜的男孩在不知情的状况下被打开身体玩弄，甚至在自己准备夺取他的贞操时，仍乖乖地配合，他感觉体内扭曲多时的怨恨之意正被抚平。

唔，软绵绵的吟叫，让兰加感觉自己也在发烧，几根手指在肉穴里深进深出，搓揉着那微肿的前列腺肆虐，高翘的茎物被刺激得吐出一股接一股浊液，腰臀一阵痉挛，精液射得他衣服也脏了。

兰加舔舔下唇，又把他两腿叉开，露出被玩得红肿的小穴和湿滑会阴，不得了，他的小狗居然在第一次用后面时就被操射，好厉害，他鼓励性地亲吻暦，醒不来的小可怜满脸泪痕，刚经历过高潮、尚未平复的敏感肉体根本无法立即承受更刺激的快感，但没有人会怜惜他。

兰加粗热的顶端贴近不断收缩的穴口，啜附过他指骨的穴肉在被操进去时紧紧的吸住自己，饱涨的快感随逐点刺入递进，暦的睫毛抖得如蝴蝶振翅欲飞，红艳的嘴唇压抑不住哼叫，兰加全部进入时，那紧闭的双眼终于茫然地半睁开来，露出浑沌模糊的眼神。

‘’这是要醒吗？‘’

他用力顶弄一下，床架随动作也嘎吱发出惨叫，肉茎磨过敏感点，正处于半梦半醒的男孩，只能发出懒慵而毫无意味的拟声，紧致的小穴被撑满，他挺腰开始用力操干吃下安眠药的无辜少年，突然粗暴的抽插让他止不住叫兰加的名字。

是的，即使半边视力被遮蔽，他眼前的人影分明是驰河兰加，浅色的眼睛和碎发，像结冰的海水，没有温度，他依稀记得自己在保健室睡去，后来直接不醒人事。

由于当值老师不在，保健室静得不像话，腰部以下怪异的酥麻感、以及上下颠簸的视野都让他十分迷茫，就像被人扔到空中又迫于重力坠落，当体内肏他的肉棒再度捅到深处的弱点时，终于让他爽得意识回笼。

‘’唔...兰、兰加？‘’

不过稍稍低头，就彻底饱览自己全裸的身体，和双腿大张被肆意操干的淫乱光景，粗长的性器在股间抽插，自己完全能听清他进出身体的暧昧水声，他一时间搞不清状况，竟任由对方继续予取予携。

后腰完全凌空的状态让他无处施力，兰加握着他的胯骨，不停顶撞，囊袋拍打在臀肉上，热辣辣的烫，激烈的交合让他开始轻喘，暦抓着枕头，只能承受对方猛烈的侵略，肉棒操得小洞淫水直流，他仰头想要避开直视，暦的脑子终于会动了，他曾经的好友，居然在侵犯他....！

‘’兰加..这是在做什么！‘’

漂亮脸蛋染上樱红，那双冷淡的瞳孔里泻满情欲，张狂而露骨的欲望让他惧怕，在看到他醒来时，下身更卖力地律动，暦拼命忍着那股蚀人快感，蹬腿想逃，却轻松地被箍在腰下；兰加将那不安份的腿压得更低，双脚被羞耻地按成M字，只会令人更顺利地不停操肏。

‘’兰加，停、停下来！‘’

03

小穴被操的软烂，肉缝的灼热感，黏滑地将理智也浆成一团糟，暦原来反抗的意志因低烧和快感而变弱，小腿随兰加的动作，在半空中晃动，兰加的身体比他沉重太多，紧贴着小腹和胸膛磨擦，让原来就酥麻的性器又再精神起来。

‘’别再动了，求求你！‘’  
‘’不行，这才刚开始。‘’

他不明白兰加是用怎样的心情说这句话的，暦红着眼眶瞪他，湿漉漉的眼睛除了羞窘，还有不可抑制的愤怒和悲伤，他在断断续续的呻吟中控诉自己的罪名。

‘’你这是强...，兰加，拜托，放开我。‘’  
‘’我知道。‘’

没所谓了，他平静地望向那浸染无数情绪的眼眸，语气寡淡，胯间蛮力丝毫不减，完完全全把他钉死在肉柱上，反覆折磨。

‘’反正怎样都会被抛弃，那就这样好了。‘’  
‘’你...‘’

可他的眼神却让人心疼矛盾，暦不忍心看，转过头默默承受身上那人的进入，心里只盼着赶紧完事，无论如何，今天的事他也可以替兰加隐瞒下去，暦是这样想的；小狗抵着他的力气全无，一副放弃挣扎、任人宰割的模样，他就着这姿势捣乱，让那眼角更红更湿。

‘’消极应对？你最好不要做梦。‘’  
‘’我不会放过你。‘’

冰冷的言词就像恶魔低语，他害怕这样的兰加，暦下意识推开他，奋力翻身要跳下床，可双脚被长时间钳制，让平常灵活的动作变得迟钝，走不过两步，兰加轻易就将他扯了回去，大手摁着他的腰骨，死死地将他压倒。

‘’暦喜欢后入吗？‘’

可以哦，微微翕动的后穴再次被肉刃贯穿，红肿的穴口被恶意扯开，轻微疼痛令甬道收缩得更厉害，即使暦并不情愿，可身体却与心意违背，诚实过头了。

‘’等...‘’

话未说完，尺寸惊人的肉茎在体内深进浅出，爱液被带出穴口，泄流到腿根，兰加伸手一摸，牵出透亮的丝状，直夸他屁股真会流水，调侃之言在暦听来却像刻意挖苦，羞得他眼泪止不住地流，这样的兰加，好陌生、好可怕...

不是这样的，暦闷在棉褥里，整个人被操的泛红滚烫，明明兰加的手掌那么温暖，可动作却如此冷漠，彷佛在发泄满腔怒火那般，明明这些事情全都不该发生，但为什么兰加...

暦的思绪全然被身下强忍的快慰击溃，兰加的腰胯强而有力，那东西撞进体内，每次顶弄都有噗嗤作响的水声，他听着真不想面对，可那杂音越是假装听不见，那就越醒耳，到最后还渗杂了自己沙哑的哼哼，暦猛地捂紧嘴角，总觉得兰加捅的自己难受。

可那感觉和痛是两回事，痕痒的难受，每次操进去就能缓解，轻蹭慢压吊得人难耐，腿间的肉茎又被兰加的膝盖磨的坚硬热络，他微微动身以为能靠这点动作解痒，可在兰加看来，他的小狗只是撅起屁股试图把自己的肉棒吃得更深。

好色啊，他掰开臀肉欣赏自己的杰作，糜肉紧紧吸着他的柱物，被肏得帖服的肉穴汩汩地流出黏液，每每插进去再拔出，都能操出一滩水来，淫媚得很，要是射进里头，操出来白色的汁液，看起来肯定更加诱人。

他可以射进暦的小穴里，这么一想，肉柱便胀大，紧紧镶进肉里；小狗被他不停狠插穴内软肉，爽得头皮发麻，也就临近高潮，他趴在床上，只有后臀高高翘起，原来颇有强制性交意味的结合，此时看来倒更像普通恋人间的性爱，所有非自愿看起来好像也不尽然；狭窄的肉道不停紧缩，暦哀求他慢一点，下意识缩紧穴口，吸得他也快缴精了。

‘’兰、等等，我快、快要不行...！‘’  
‘’不要紧，我也快了。‘’

兰加的嗓音哑的不像原来清澈，他好想看看兰加的脸啊，一定也很红、拼命忍耐着喘息，舒服得快要哭泣，明明他是那么纯粹可爱的人，为什么会对自己......

眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，泪水口水糊在脸蛋上，暦又被操射，他甚至没有摸过自己的性器，弓着腰，光靠小穴就高潮了；屁股颤抖着承受快感鞭笞，腿间水洼洼的感觉如同失禁，他眼神散涣片刻，直至意识回复，才明白发生了什么。

04

兰加把他抱起身，让他依着自己，一手捞起他的腿，后穴的精水便不可控地往外吐沫，两根手指又捅进去了，身体敏感得就连肉体相贴的触感也能让他发疯，暦不停推拒，又哭又喘，娇的人只想再搞他一次。

‘’不...‘’  
‘’光说不行和不要，是没用的。‘’  
‘’......唔，那里，不！‘’  
‘’我不会停手。‘’

找到了，两指夹揉那软肉，又把人弄的软若无骨，他紧盯着暦湿润的脸蛋，不愿放手。

‘’暦是不会明白的...‘’  
‘’就像我没法想通一样。‘’

想通？暦迷迷糊糊听见什么，可注意力全在他刮揉后穴的动静里。

‘’我很讨厌暦。‘’

兰加的手指被突然收缩的穴肉绞紧，他望着暦听进话后，泫然欲泣的神情，体内的骚动再次主导着他，手指抠挖着，把自己遗留的种子揽动得啧啧作响。

‘’...是你抛弃我的惩罚。‘’  
‘’觉得伤心和痛苦的话...‘’  
‘’也拜托你感受碎掉是什么感觉。‘’

暦微张着口喘气，靠着他肩头仰望自己，他想亲暦，可是这副欲求不满的表情真够惹人怜爱，兰加有些享受那痴迷的眼神和喘息。

‘’嗯？喜欢我碰这里？‘’  
‘’看来你在享受啊。‘’  
‘’原来暦喜欢被玩弄屁股吗？‘’

呜，所有具戏谑性质的话语都像剧性春药让他更有感觉，底下的小嘴酥酥麻麻的，不停吐液，兰加看着那脆弱的哭脸，心里又起欲念，干脆一起死在床上怎么样，啊，好期待。

’‘对了。’‘

拔出奸污他后穴的手指，兰加又把人抱起走到抽屉前翻找什么，体内空虚的感觉强烈，身体因为兰加停止侵犯而感到寂寞，暦羞耻地发现这点，捂着脸企图躲藏起来。

可是很快，穴口有什么冰冷的东西抵着，借着滑溜的爱液捅进穴口，不同于阴茎粗厚的细长硬物在穴内左戳右撞，顶到深处让他忍不住叫了一声，骚得兰加只想把他摁着操死，暦透过指间，勉强能看清兰加捏着一根粉紫色的幼棒，和桌上的粉红纸盒。

‘’这是？‘’  
‘’是验孕棒。‘’  
‘’什、什么？‘’  
‘’暦真厉害，被验孕棒插小穴也爽成这样。‘’  
‘’不...！‘’  
‘’小穴吃掉我的精液，暦会怀孕吧。‘’

下流，太过份了，暦哭闹着不干，再度反抗，但兰加的手臂始终牢牢将他禁锢，体力乏弱的病人根本不是对手；等兰加抽出小棒时，暦早就哭得满脸通红，也不知是羞的还是爽的，两个人同时看到那浅色双杠也有些愕然，暦更是呆呆地打起哭嗝，失神地摸着肚子，被刺激得脑子也不好使了。

...居然真的有结果？

‘’...真的..假....‘’  
‘’真的，暦要给我生小狗喽。‘’

05

他含笑把人放回床上，又扔掉那过期的验孕棒，暦还在经受冲击，完全没有察觉自己再度陷进虎口之中，兰加眉眼弯弯地凝视着他，美丽得像雪的精灵，暦夹紧双腿想遮挡自己勃起的下体，只能蜷缩成虾米般，侧身掩埋，只留光裸的背脊和后腰背对着兰加。

双手被夹紧在腿根，明明就什么都不剩，好像这样做就能保护好自己似的，兰加坏心眼地戳弄他的臀尖，果然惹起对方强烈的闪躲。

‘’你挡前面有用吗。‘’  
‘’小屁眼都露出来了。‘’  
‘’还想接着挨操？‘’

他习惯性地拽衣服，胡乱摸索后才认清自己的形势，一丝不挂地躺在床上，还把屁股直截了当拱到人家面前，他恼羞成怒地要起身，刚支起身，又被摁回去，夹紧的双腿被强硬掰开，露出大片湿答答的肌肤和性器，兰加趁他恍神，大手猛地捉住那处，搓揉着吐精两次的茎物，粗重地逗弄。

‘’刚刚都没好好摸过这里，舒服吗？‘’

他被揉得塌下腰来，本来就被翻来覆去折腾过了，双膝无力地往外跌，因着那舒服劲儿，竟自己把腿张得更开，迎合他的手活，暦虽然半醒半晕，但好歹知道两个人在做苟且事，也不晓得自己搭错哪根筋，被兰加上过以后，好像有瘾似的，明明后面不该用来做爱的，没有他的手指搅弄，竟然有点空虚。

好舒服，兰加白净的手指捏着自己的肉棒上下撸动，他仰头看那人坏笑，下体竟然更加饱涨了，兰加拱到面前，探出半截舌尖舔他的唇，湿润的触面好像有股电流刺的他浑身酥麻，那精致五官近看更是清冷，美得像高岭的花。

可他长着倒刺，只会扎痛自己。

‘’舔一下就变大？‘’  
‘’不是...啊！‘’  
‘’那接吻是不是会直接射啊？‘’  
’‘...要......’‘  
’‘要射吗，可以。’‘

暦因为他的话语在幻想，想像兰加的舌头滑进嘴腔里纠缠，好想，心脏也雀跃跳动着告诉他好想，就连嘴唇也不自觉微启，蜜饯般瞳色泛着情潮涌动，好看的勾人心魂。

’‘不，要接吻...！’‘

冰藍色的瞳孔蓦地收缩，眼里的星星划亮、瞬间跌入冰海，他听得很清楚，喉咙发紧，恨不得把他亲到晕厥，手劲渐大，身下的人喘着气，胸口剧烈抖动，他要射，兰加在他冲顶前松手，抖得直流水的肉茎在腿间翘首以待，可兰加就是把他晾着了。

兰加居高临下地看他，无力摊开的腿间黏糊糊的，到处都是吻痕和精水，开发过度的小穴也油光水亮的，都已经没在弄了，居然还在流水。

暦不解地看他，发出如同小动物得不到爱怜似的呜咽，嘴角含着一包水，快要漫流出来，他就一直等，等着兰加吻他，意识在快感边缘浮游，就算是小小刺激，都能让他抽搐着高潮，这都是一个吻就能办到的事。

‘’暦，是想要接吻，还是射精？‘’  
‘’......要接，接吻。‘’

他揪着自己衣领，委屈无助，小狗都这么主动了，他能不奖励吗？

好吧，他探出舌头舔进唇间，暦像期待以久那般顺从地仰头，兰加的舌尖缠着自己搅弄，口水都被舔舐得溢出嘴角，和昏睡时趁人之危不同，清醒的暦要比他想像中热情许多，明明自己强占了他，可还是愿意被亲，娇喘不止，手勾在自己颈后，要他吻得更深更热，好快乐，好乖，抱着暦的脑袋忘乎所以，情到浓时，咬磨嘴唇也能带来极致的性刺激。

暦在这期间经历高潮，不可抑止地漏出几滴浅白的稀液，他已经射不出东西来了，可阴茎还维持在勃起状态，那双腿夹着自己的腰，眼底已然意乱情迷，在兰加的注视下，伸手探向自己被操熟的小穴，曲起指头在皱褶处揉弄，啵唧几声，没进去抽动。

’‘兰加，这里...’‘  
’‘那里做什么。’‘  
’‘里面痒。’‘  
’‘这里面怎么会痒呢。’‘  
’‘就是痒，啊！’‘

他就着暦的手指捅进两根，恶劣地拨弄，要去寻他骚痒难耐的肉，两指不够，又加进一根，用力插到底，淫水顺着指缝留得满手都是，兜也兜不住。

’‘还痒吗？’‘  
‘’嗯痒，好痒，好难受...‘’

那这样如何，兰加抽出手指，把汁液全都抹在衣摆下，伸手扯下裤头，把粗大的龟头对准那红胀的口子，用力地插了进去。

原来还在喊痒的男孩，突然发出甜腻到羞人耳朵的叫声，好喜欢，这样的暦太棒了，暦抬起腰让他埋得更深，恨不得自己直接操到最底，去搔那里头的痒意，他用力抽插，磨的肉穴汩出细白的沫花，那小洞的水又多又暖，裹紧吞吐，让他爽得想死，小狗哭哑了嗓子，如同铺着蜜糖的碎沙，那么活泼的嗓音现在却用来叫床。

‘’兰、兰加，好舒服，还...还要。‘’

暦举起双方想将他抱住，手掌软绵绵只够搭在肩头，随着律动不停往下掉，还是兰加主动挨近，才让他的小狗成功亲吻到嘴角。

‘’喜欢接吻？‘’  
‘’喜欢...‘’  
‘’也喜欢这样操你的小屁股，嗯？‘’  
‘’喜、喜欢...！‘’  
‘’你只喜欢这根肉棒？‘’

啊，他撞得人猛仰起头发颤乱抖，小穴紧紧依附着肉棒，每次操干都舒服得让兰加压不住喘，暦听见了，又缩得更紧，夹得他下意识抽动更快更凶。

小腹被顶出形状，他摆动起腰，主动要兰加肏，再这么操下去，很快又要高潮，兰加盯着被自己操得神智不清的小狗，又再问：是不是只喜欢肉棒？

‘’不是......‘’

兰加的肉刃在体内不停跳动，穴肉紧箍着那性器，下腹酸涨，总感觉到彷佛有什么就要出来，不妙，好快、他爽得欲仙欲死，半张开嘴，一句完整的话也说不全，只晓得哼哼唧唧，可看见自己，又分明是清醒的。

‘’兰加、兰...喜欢兰加...！‘’  
‘’顺便也喜欢我？‘’  
‘’呃，不是...顺便......‘’

一直都喜欢，他的小狗必然是水做的，就算被操的汁水肆流，那眼睛里仍是含泪汪汪的模样，眨眨眼，流一滴，没几秒，又浸湿眼角，马上就能再哭几次，他抱着细腰，往里头顶弄，床架子已经面临报废危机了，暦的腿根都被他捏出红印了，兰加还是觉得不够用力。

‘’你喜欢人会跑掉？‘’  
‘’啊...！不，兰加，慢点！‘’  
‘’和我冷战？和我绝交？还是怎样？‘’

哦，欲擒故纵，等我自己上门来操你？他抿着暦小巧的耳垂舔舐，他现在哪儿都敏感，兰加这样挑逗，喉咙咕噜一声，那涨的发疼的性器抖动，下腹就涌出一股酸麻的尿意，不行了，他哭着求兰加将那根拔出来，伸手想要推开。

好痛苦，过载的性体验让快感骤变成痛苦，小穴被不停进出，早已红肿不堪，极大的快感完全覆盖痛楚，暦到最后已经发不出声了，小脸埋进枕头里，跟着兰加的动作颠簸，浑身湿透，被人吃得骨头都快不剩了；肉刃只刻意辗压着穴肉那点，发了狠地顶弄，暦耐不住再度叫唤，只剩下几声无力，在兰加释放的同时，他的胯间也喷出小股晶润的液体，完全被操坏了。

‘’好可爱...‘’  
‘’对不起，我说讨厌你是骗人的。‘’  
‘’我也好喜欢暦。‘’  
‘’我记得的，暦说喜欢我。‘’  
‘’不许对我说谎。‘’  
‘’知道吗？‘’

暦听不到他的话，体力严重透支后，他早已晕睡过去，重新做回睡美人。

他捧着那张睡脸，一遍遍亲吻自己筋疲力尽的小狗，两个人相连之处污秽不堪，却亲密无距，兰加心满意足地抱着暦。

因为，他们有了新的纽结。

End


End file.
